


Razor's Edge

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [140]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Extranormal Crimes AU, Gen, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A major case comes up as two new detectives join the force.Part of the Extranormal Crimes universe.





	Razor's Edge

"All right, everyone. Listen up!"

Upon hearing Joey's voice, everyone in the conference room fell silent.

"I have a couple of announcements to make, one of which is a high-priority case we just received. First, however, I'd like to introduce the two newest members of the Orlando ECU."

The door opened, and in walked Allison Pendle, accompanied by a young man with brown hair tipped with green.

"As you can see, Detective Allison Pendle is out of the hospital, and has accepted my offer to join the unit. Given the timing, I've paired her with our second new arrival, whom some of you may recognize--Shawn Flynn, who previously worked with us as an Inspector with M Division, the UK equivalent of the ECU."

There was a round of applause as the two took their seats, Allison taking a place beside Susie while Shawn sat next to Wally.

"Good to see you again, Franks."

"And top of the morning to you too," Wally chuckled.

"Now, for the not so pleasant news. How many of you are familiar with the original Jack the Ripper case as known to the Other community?"

Most of the Others in the room raised their hands, as did several of the human officers.

"Alright. For the rest of you, I'll explain." Joey cleared his throat. "The last publicly known victim of Jack the Ripper was found on November 9th, 1888. A number of similar murders occurred afterwards, but they were attributed to copycats. However, there were several other murders, which fell under the jurisdiction of M Division's predecessor."

Wally raised his hand. "Are you saying Jack the Ripper was an Other?"

"Indeed he was," Joey affirmed. "More specifically, he was a Redcap, a particularly vicious kind of Fae known for their extreme bloodlust."

"Some call them the Fae equivalent of vampires," added Sammy. "A rather apt comparison, I believe."

"In any case, he was brought to justice almost a year after the first publicly known murder occurred, and spent the rest of his life in prison. Which brings us to our current case."

Joey held up an evidence bag holding a piece of paper with what looked like bloodstains on it.

"Early this morning, we received this letter from someone using the name June the Ripper. She--assuming it is a she--claims responsibility for no fewer than seven murders, all of which fall under our jurisdiction. I don't need to tell you how important it is that we get her off the streets as soon as possible, so I will be putting together a task force. All available officers are eligible, and I should have a full team assembled by the end of tomorrow at the latest. Meantime, I'd like for Detectives Walters, Franks, Campbell, and their partners to help Pendle and Flynn get up to speed. Dismissed."


End file.
